


Visiting Daddy

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobic John, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Language, Prison, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Visitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean visit John in jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Daddy

Dean sighed he hated doing it and Sam was to young to understand why but once every month they went to Kansas State Prison to visit there dad Dean didn't know why because every time John used to the meeting to attack Dean and his life choices and the way he raised Sam Dean usual held his tongue but this time Dean didn't think he could   
"Dean??" Sam asked   
"Yeah bud??"  
"How much longer??"  
"Not much longer Sammy"  
Dean also knew it was good for Sam to see his dad seeing as how John never raised Sam he was conceived during a congeal visit (the last for both John and Mary) and she died shortly after giving birth to Sam and every time John saw him he had nothing but good things to say to Sam  
"Alright Sammy where here!!" Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot of KSP (Kansas Sate Prison)  
"We still gonna spend the night at Bobby's??" Sam asks   
"Yes!!" Dean says   
Sam smiles and Dean parks the car   
"Ready bud??" Dean asks and Sam nods his head yes and before the two know it there making there way through security and to the meeting area where they see John hand cuffed and sitting and waiting for them   
"Daddy!!" Sam says and runs to his dad   
"Hey Sammy!!" John says with a smile on his face  
Dean rolls his eyes  
"How have you been??" John asks   
"Good!! Dean's been giving me lots of vegetables" Sam says and John's face darkens   
"Has me??" John says   
"Yep!!" Sam says proudly   
the two carry on along conversation they talk about everything that's been going on in Sam's life but soon it's Dean's turn to talk to John   
"How have you been son??" John asks as Dean sits down   
"CUT THE CRAP!!" Dean snaps   
John smirks "So!! Vegetables!!" He says   
"Yeah!! You got a problem with that!!" Dean says   
"He's gonna grow up to be a wuss!! A pussy!! a weakling!! Give him meat!! That's all he needs!!" John says   
"He's a growing boy!! He needs his veggies!! You should be happy!! He'll grow up to be..."  
"Like you!! A fairy!! Huh?? is that what you want??"  
"To be strong!! He's not gonna grow up to be like me!! He's not gonna grow up on all fat"  
"Good!! He better not grow up to be like you!! Your a disappointment Dean!! Not only did you not do what i wanted you to be!! You also became a faggot!!  
"Grow up to be like what?? You!! a homophobic, sexist bastard!! Your a sorry excuse for a human being!!  
"And your a faggot!! I don't know what i did to make you become a cock sucking, rainbow loving, pussy!! you didn't only disappoint me but your mother to!!"  
"Your the only one who had a problem with it!!  
"Yeah!! And i thought i could fix you!!  
"BY BEATING ME!!"  
"I was trying to make a man out of you!!"  
"I am a man!!'  
"No!! Your a pixie!! You and all your friends!! The fag squad!! Your mother would be ashamed of you!!  
"No!! I am a man!! I have a good steady job!! A job income!! A nice home!! Mom would be happy!!  
"How would you know!! It's your fault she's dead!!  
"Don't you even go there!!! You...PIECE OF SHIT!!"  
"FAGGOT!!"  
"HEY!!!" A voice shouts   
they both turn around to see Sam   
"Don't call my Dean that!! He's done a better job of being a dad to me than you would be!! Cause i know you beat him and my mommy!! And i don't like you!! I don't even wanna call you my daddy John!! Now come on Dean lets go!! And never come back to see the mean old man!!" Sam says and grabs onto Dean's hand pulling him away and as they walk away Dean flips John off   
"So how'd it go??" Bobby asked   
Dean just shoot him a look  
"That bad??"  
"Called me a faggot said i was raising Sammy horribly!! But you should have seen Sam!! He stood up to John and defended me!!" Dean says   
"Really!!" Bobby says   
"Yep!! He's a mean old man!!" Sam says as he enters the living room wearing his PJ's   
both Dean and Bobby laugh at the last part   
"Ready for bed" Dean asks   
"Yes" Sam says   
"Did you put on your..."  
"Yes!!" Sam says and pulls down his pants   
making Dean roll his eyes and Bobby laughs and Sam pulls his pants back up   
"Night Bobby!!" Dean and Sam say at the same time   
"Night you too!!" Bobby says and then falls on his couch   
"I'm sorry for what you had to hear!!" Dean says as they lie in bed  
"That's ok!! I never wanna see him again!! he mean to you!!" Sam says back   
"Love you Sammy!!"  
"Love you to Dean!!  
"Night Sammy!!"  
"Night Dean!!"  
and with that they both fall asleep!!  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2 of stories from the Raising Sammy series published tonight P.S sorry this is so shitty i was tired and just rushed through it!! and sorry for the excess use of the word faggot!! But i hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
